Love & Night
by wenjing10
Summary: This is the alternate ending for "Blooming Love of Valentine". The couples are having a wonderful love night in Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the alternate ending for "Blooming Love of Valentine" – "Love & Night". There will be quite some chapters for it.

All the ideas are made by FoxyKhai0209, which some inspiration from me. Please take note that everyone is in their legal age now, which is 16 and above.

Enjoy!

* * *

After the celebration of Valentine's Day, it was night in the Kingdom of Marinatopia. In Ha-Chan's room, she was having a lovely warm shower. She was enjoying her shower and was unaware that someone was spying on her, outside of the shower.

It was Tad and he was staring at Ha-Chan's silhouette through the shower door. He smirked and took off his clothes. As his clothes were on the floor, he quietly went over the shower door. When he entered, Ha-Chan was still unnoticed his presence.

Tad wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's torso and she was startled when she felt a pair of arms around her torso. Ha-Chan turned around and saw Tad in the shower!

"Taddy, what are you doing-?!" before she could say, Tad cut her sentence off with a deep kiss. Ha-Chan was caught by surprise.

Tad placed both of his hands on her breasts and she shrieked into his mouth. But he kissed hard to keep her quiet. He then massaged her breasts and Ha-Chan moaned in pleasure.

When Tad broke the kiss, he evilly smirked and sucked her right breast. She gasped in shock and surprise. "T-Tad... Oh, that feels so good..." Ha-Chan moaned.

"You want more pleasure?" Tad asked teasingly. She nodded in reply.

He laid her down on the shower floor and spread open her legs. He gazed at her private area. Tad then licked her private and Ha-Chan shrieked.

"OH~ Taddy! That feels so good~!" she moaned in pleasure as she liked her boyfriend licking her precious area. Tad roughly licked her private area more and her legs were shaking violently due to the wave of pleasure rippling throughout her body.

"Aaahhh~ T-Tad~" Ha-Chan murmured. Suddenly, Tad stopped licking her precious area. She moaned in dissatisfaction.

"Hey, calm down~" her boyfriend calmed her down.

Tad told her to wait and he got out of the shower. He grabbed his jeans and then he grabbed something from the jeans' pocket. He took out a square package. He tore open the package carefully and wore the condom onto his member.

Tad returned to the shower and closed the shower door. He climbed up to his girlfriend and gave her a heated kiss. While kissing, Tad went inside her as he penetrated her. Ha-Chan screamed in pain but Tad quieted her by kissing her hard. He thrust her faster, harder, and deeper. Ha-Chan moaned into his mouth as this was her first time to feel her boyfriend inside her. Tad smirked at her reaction as he went faster! Ha-Chan moaned loudly.

"Aahh~ AAAAHHH~! Taddy, I'm coming…!" Ha-Chan cried out.

"Me too!" Tad cried out.

Then, they both came. They were now both panting from exhaustion. Tad shut the shower tap and opened the door. He carried Ha-Chan in a bridal style and went out of the bathroom. He placed her on her bed.

Tad got a towel to dry himself and Ha-Chan. Once they were dried, Tad disposed the used condom and went over to Ha-Chan as he sat beside her.

"So... how do you feel, Ha-Chan?" Tad asked her.

"It felt... very good~" Ha-Chan replied to him.

Tad smirked and he suddenly grabbed her head. Her head was bending towards his "friend". Ha-Chan was shocked at his actions and stared at his member.

"Now suck it," Tad demanded her. She blushed but she did what he told her to do. Ha-Chan devoured his member and began to suck it.

"Gah! AAAAAAHHHHHH! HA-CHAN!" Tad groaned. He pushed her head deeper, desperately wanted her to taste him. Ha-Chan continued to suck his member harder and faster.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck me, Ha-Chan!" Tad yelped. Ha-Chan sucked his member violently and she bit onto it! Tad could not hold on anymore. He bucked his hips and released himself. His semen flowed freely into Ha-Chan's mouth. Ha-Chan was taken by surprise but she tasted his semen. It's weird but good.

"...Swallow it," Tad demanded her again. She was shocked again but she swallowed his semen and wiped off the white residue on her mouth.

Tad smiled weakly. "What do you think?" he questioned her.

"You... are big and... delicious," Ha-Chan answered, which made Tad to laugh lightly.

He then grabbed his jeans and took out another square package from the jeans' pocket. He tore it open and wore the condom onto his member.

He pushed and pinned Ha-Chan against her bed, much to her surprise. Tad smirked evilly at her and said, "I am gonna fuck you hard~" in an evil tone.

He pulled the thick blanket and covered both himself and Ha-Chan. They made out under the blanket. Ha-Chan and Tad groaned loudly in pleasure when Tad slid his member into her again. Then, their heads popped out from the blanket and they were kissing hard. While they were kissing, Tad kept thrusting his girlfriend faster, harder, and deeper.

"Ah! Aaaahhhh! AAAAHHH~!" Ha-Chan huffed as she felt the pleasure was building up. Tad felt the same as he went faster!

"Tad! I am coming!" Ha-Chan cried out.

"Me too, Ha-Chan!" Tad cried out too.

Finally, they climaxed. They panted and laid down on the bed. Tad moved Ha-Chan's hair to see her face.

"This is... the best Valentine's Day... ever," Ha-Chan whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yes. I love my flower fairy~" Tad whispered to her.

"I love you too... my handsome man," Ha-Chan whispered back to him.

Then, they both shared a kiss and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So this idea comes from FoxyKhai0209 and me as we think about Rong Chun and Juro. They are a new pair of couple from Team Phoenix. Rong Chun is actually a Deer Faunus (has a deer tail) while Juro is a Reindeer Faunus (reindeer horns).

Enjoy!

* * *

After the celebration of Valentine's Day, it was late night in Bamboo Spring Cavern, a cavern in Marinatopia. Rong Chun and Juro had moved in here since they escaped from The Eastern Caverns. They were in a house, made out of bamboo. Rong Chun's grandmother was sleeping in another house, just next doors.

Rong and Juro were in the bedroom together. They were kissing while sitting on their bed. When they stopped kissing, Rong told Juro about something they've met and fallen in love.

"Oh yes, I remember that," Juro said.

"You have feelings for me," Rong added.

"Yeah, and I was afraid that you might reject my feelings for you if I tell you..." Juro replied.

"I never knew that you have feelings for me for a very long time," Rong told him.

"Yes... I remember that I finally told you about my feelings for you after the Emperor's defeat."

"I was surprised. Then, I remember how protective you were when Saku, the Daughters of the Emperor and the leader of her eight sisters, tried to kill me..."

Juro smiled at Rong. "And now both of us finally fall in love," he told her.

Then, they both shared a kiss. Juro suddenly pinned Rong on the bed. Rong was taken off guard!

Juro broke the kiss and then stroke her left thigh. Rong reacted with a mix of shock and surprise.

"What... what are you doing, Juro?" Rong asked.

"Can we... make love... have sex?" Juro questioned her. Rong is confused.

 _Wait, she does not know about sex._ Juro realized. _Well, I will show her what sex is._

Juro did her first move by kissing her neck, causing her to moan. Then, he stroked her legs very smoothly.

"What... is this...? These strange waves... building up within... me..." Rong moaned.

"That must be pleasure~" Juro explained.

"What is... pleasure?" Rong asked.

"The pleasure that is within you is building up the enjoyment or satisfaction," Juro answers.

"Well... I feel surprised yet strange," Rong blurted out.

Juro proceeded to take off his pajamas, and then her pajamas. Since she was not wearing a bra because she only wore it during missions, Juro squeezed her breasts and massaged them.

"Aaahhh! Juro, stop!" Rong shouted. She tried to stop him but the pleasure was building up and she moaned loudly. She could not control herself.

Juro loved her reaction. He removed her panties, shocking Rong! She tried to stop him again but his two fingers went inside her private area. She screamed and Juro moved his fingers inside her.

"Ah! AH! St-Stop... Oh!" Rong protested in between moans.

"Never~" Juro replied in a teasingly tone.

Juro moved his fingers faster and Rong moaned in pleasure. She could stand it anymore and she squirted from her precious area for the very first time! Her legs were shaking due to the orgasm.

"What... was that...?" Rong questioned when she felt her legs were shaking.

"You squirted. You have reached your very first orgasm~" Juro explained seductively.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. During the kiss, Juro removed his spring green boxers! When they broke the kiss, Rong looked at him and was shocked to see his "friend".

"What do you think~?" Juro asked.

"You... are big..." Rong complimented.

Juro smirked and they did the 69 position. Rong sucked his member and Juro licked her precious area. They got too aroused while pleasuring each other. They eventually came. Juro drank all of her juices and Rong swallowed his semen. She felt weird when she swallowed the white liquid from Juro.

"I think it is enough for sex tonight," Juro said.

"No, please... I want more!" Rong pleaded.

In response, Juro took out a condom and wore it. "What is that?" Rong asked.

"This is a condom. It prevents the semen from getting into you so you won't get pregnant," Juro explained.

Rong was confused and worried if it won't work.

Juro positioned himself. "This will hurt a bit..." he told her.

"It is okay," Rong replied and spread her legs apart.

With that, Juro went inside her. It did not hurt her because of her wetness. Rong gasped when she felt his member inside her. It felt strange yet good.

"Oh~ This feeling is... so good~" Rong Chun moaned.

"Yes~ It does~" Juro moaned too.

"Oh, more~ I wanna... feel you more~" Rong begged.

"Me too~ I wanna feel you more~" Juro added.

He thrusts her harder, faster and deeper. Rong moaned, feeling aroused. She squeezed her breasts and massaged them. Juro picked up the speed.

"Oh, yes! GAAAH! I'm coming!" Rong Chun screamed as she came.

"AAAHHHH! Me too!" Juro screamed as he came too.

Rong's legs were shaking after she came. They proceeded to do the sitting position. Juro sat on the bed while Rong sat on his lap. He penetrated her and pumped her real hard. Rong moaned so loud but nobody could hear her. Her eyes became dull and she was completely lost in her mind due to the pleasure. She then squirted for the third time.

"Oh! That feels so good!" Rong Chun gasped.

"Yes! It does!" Juro agreed.

"I wanna feel it more~" she said.

"Are you sure? You have squirted like three times," he asked.

"Oh, please~?" she begged.

"Alright," he sighed.

They stood up and Juro held her up and went inside her again. Rong held on to him as he pumped into her. He went so fast that Rong came for the fourth time!

"Oh, yes! Aahh~" Rong Chun moaned and collapsed on the floor.

"Rong! Are you okay?" Juro asked worriedly.

"Yes... I am okay~" Rong answered.

"Good~" Juro replied and pulled her up.

Juro set her lower legs to touch firmly on the floor. Rong's hands were on the edge of the bed, supporting her body. Juro grabbed her hips and went into her wet entrance from behind.

Rong gasped when she felt his member that was surrounded by her walls. As Juro thrust her hard and fast, she could feel the pleasure was getting higher. Juro felt her walls fluttered around his hard member. The sound of their bodies hitting each other got louder a they were going to come.

Rong screamed out of pleasure as she squirted! Juro came too and was surprised that she had squirted five times. They collapsed onto the bed, feeling exhausted. They shared a kiss and fell asleep.

The next morning, they woke and wondered what happened last night. They looked at each other and realized that they were naked.

"Juro... what happened last night?" Rong tried to remember.

"I remember... we had sex. For the first time," Juro answered.

"Wow~ I... I feel... good~" she replied. She turned to him. "Is this... sex?"

"Yes. And I am glad that you feel it good~" he said.

"Hmm~ Yes~" Rong Chun said, "I feel like... I belong to you when we have sex together."

"Yeah. I'll be by your side. Protecting you and we work together as a team. As long as we're together," Juro whispered as he leaned close to her face. Both of them shared a kiss and their love grew strongly.


	3. Chapter 3

So FoxyKhai0209 and I are back and we are thinking about Yu Juan and Minowa. They are another pair of couple from Team Phoenix. And they are yet to be introduced in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was late night after the celebration of Valentine's Day. Yu Juan and Minowa were in Twilight Leafy Cavern, a cavern in Marinatopia. They had moved in here since they escaped from The Eastern Caverns, along with Yu Juan's people and family.

Yu Juan wanted to be independent, so she built her own house, along with Minowa. They were preparing to sleep as they were tired after the party. Minowa had finished his bath, and was sitting on the bed while looking at his phone.

He was watching some videos on the internet until he stumbled upon a strange video. He opened it and moments after watching it, his cheeks flushed furiously. He was watching something he did not understand but he liked it. His eyes could not move away.

"Hey, Minowa," Yu Juan greeted when she was done with her bath and was wearing her pajamas. She noticed Minowa did not reply and was watching something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked towards him. He did not see her coming, enabling her to take a peek. To her horror, he was watching porn!

"Minowa!" she screamed angrily and snatched his phone away. "What the hell are you watching?!"

"Uh... what? I... I don't know what that was..." Minowa replied in between stammers. His doll eye turned purple, meaning that he was afraid.

"This is porn, Minowa. Porn!" she explained. "It's bad for you!"

"Uh... what is porn?" he wondered.

Yu Juan had a little trouble explaining about this. "Well... it's just videos of a boy and a girl having sex with each other!" she explained.

"And... is that... wrong?" he questioned.

"Yes! That's why I hate boys and you know why? Because boys cause all the girls to get pregnant and they refuse to take responsibility as fathers! That's why I hate them!" she burst out.

"Why... do you hate... boys?" he asked softly.

"Because of my family! They like boys more than girls!" she answered angrily.

"So... you hate me too...? Because I am a boy too...?" he wondered as his doll eye turned into pale blue.

Yu Juan realized what she had said. "No! I don't hate you... because you are different than other boys," she assured him. "And... you have a doll eye which you made me... changed."

"...Really?" his spirits were lifted up.

"Yeah," she responded. "Remember that time we first met and you saved me from Lauden Rex? I yelled at you to leave me alone and never came back... not knowing that I had hurt your feelings. Then... Queen Luna showed me your childhood and your doll eye... and I realized that you're trying to protect me as you're able to see the future. So I went to you and stopped you from committing suicide on time..."

"Yeah, because you were really regretful that time... so I forgave you," he added.

"Yeah... everyone was afraid of you because of your doll eye... but not for me..." she replied as she stared at him. Her lover was blushing.

 _Oh, man... Minowa looks cute right now. I wonder if he fucks me...?_ Yu Juan thought.

Minowa read her mind and he heard her thoughts. His pale blue doll eye quickly turned into green.

Yu Juan noticed the change of colour of his doll eye. "Uh... Minowa?" she asked.

"Yes, Yu Juan~?" he asked sexually.

"Why is your eye... green? And why did you speak like that?" she questioned.

"Well... my doll eye can change colours depending on my emotions. It turns green... because... I'm horny..." he answered.

"Huh? Why are you horny then?" she was confused.

"Well... I read your thoughts... you thought I was cute and wondered if I... fuck you?" he explained.

Yu Juan was shocked. She forgot that he could read her thoughts. "Minowa..." she was speechless.

Minowa walked towards her. "Yes, my dear~?" he asked her teasingly. He held her arms tight.

"Please... don't do this..." she advised him.

"You cannot fool me with your thoughts~" he whispered. "You want this~ And you ask for it~"

He pushed her onto the bed and pinned her down. She tried to shake his grip off but she couldn't as he had become surprisingly strong. He took off her pajamas and then his pajamas. Since Yu Juan was not wearing a bra, Minowa took the first look at her breasts. She was average size but he liked it.

He massaged her breasts. "Minowa... please... stop..." she pleaded as she held his arms, trying to stop his torture on her. However, it was useless as he was too strong.

"Never~" he responded evilly and twisted her nipples hard.

"AAAAHHHH! Minowa!" she screamed.

He kissed her to muffle her screams. She tried to move his lips out but his lips were unusually strong too. When he broke the kiss, he left a trail of kisses on her cheeks, jawline, neck and chest. He planted a kiss on each breast. He then took the left nipple into his mouth while playing with the right nipple. He began to suck her.

Yu Juan gasped and moaned as she felt the pleasure rippled through her body. She reached for his head and caressed his hair. Minowa then switched places, sucking her right nipple while playing with her left nipple. He continued his lovemaking until her nipples grew rock hard.

"You are so hard, love~" he complimented.

"Minowa... please... stop this or..." she was interrupted when he touched her private area below. She shivered in fright.

Minowa smiled evilly as he pulled down her panties. Yu Juan was now completely naked. He inserted two of his fingers into her precious area.

"AAAAHHHHH! Minowa! STOP!" she yelped as she felt his fingers inside her.

Minowa ignored and kissed her hungrily in order to quiet her. He continued to move his fingers, hitting her sensitive walls. All of Yu Juan's moans and cries were taken into her boyfriend's mouth. As he sped up, her body sent out shivers as she felt a strangely pleasant feeling building inside her quickly.

Suddenly, she screamed into Minowa's mouth as she arched her back. Minowa felt his fingers immediately became wet. He pulled them out and took a look at his girlfriend's fluids. As his lips let go of hers, Yu Juan laid on the bed, panting as she felt tired after her very first orgasm.

"Wow, you are so wet right now~" Minowa complimented seductively.

"What... was... that?" Yu Juan panted in confusion.

"Your first orgasm."

"What is... orgasm?"

"It is... something you release when the pleasure... takes the best of you..."

"Oh... I see..."

 _Oh man... I feel so wet and horny now... I felt like I want more. I... wonder how it feel if he... went inside me..._ Yu Juan thought as she stared at Minowa lovingly.

Minowa read her mind again and got a condom from the pocket of his pajamas. He just brought it after the party as he was curious.

He positioned himself. "Yu Juan... are you ready for this~?" he questioned her carefully.

"Yes~ Take me~" she replied seductively.

Hence, he held her legs up and placed her on his lap – and hard member. She gasped when she felt his private area inside her. As Minowa moved, she moaned as he was sliding between her wet inner walls. She held his neck and caressed his hair. He sighed in pleasure as he caressed her bottoms while pumping her.

As they began to pick up speed, Minowa moved her up and down from her bottoms. Yu Juan moaned loudly and rested her head on his shoulders. He groaned as she planted kisses on his neck. He could feel her walls fluttering around his member. As they were close in reaching climax, the bed started creaking and they were screaming each other's names.

Then, the couple gasped as they released themselves. They panted and they began to lose grip. Minowa quickly regained his strength, feeling something from himself that was healing him. Before Yu Juan fell, he held her and gently placed her back on the bed. He grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders.

Smirking, he swiftly pushed the tip of his member into her entrance. That resulted her to yelp out as he penetrated her again. She moved back and forth, in rhythm of his member thrusting her. Minowa wrapped his arms around her, kissing her while pressing her breasts onto his chest. Yu Juan released soft moans of pleasure every time he pumped into her.

"Aaahhhh... AAAAHHHH! Minowa! I'm... coMING!" she yelled out.

"Me... TOO!" he agreed.

Minowa made a final thrust as they came at the same time. Her juices went spilling out of her precious area and flowing down the bed like a river. He pulled himself out as they panted once more.

"Let's try something else, no?" he suggested and set her feet to touch firmly on the floor.

"...What... now...?" she wondered as her hands were on the edge of the bed, supporting her body.

Minowa grabbed her hips tightly and went into her entrance from behind. Yu Juan screamed as she felt the pain inside her after he went into her. Tears flowed down from her eyes. He stopped as he did not want to hurt her. Then, Yu Juan stopped groaning and became relaxed. It seemed that she no longer felt the pain anymore.

Seeing this, he continued to move his member inside of her. Moans of pleasure came out from her mouth as she struggled to keep still in this new sex position. Minowa thrust back and forward faster. He then went deeper and harder, still keeping his pace fast.

Minutes had passed. Minowa felt her walls fluttered around his hard member. The sound of their bodies hitting each other was clearer as they were going to come. Yu Juan's hands were gripping the bed sheets tightly into her fists, desperately trying to hold on the pleasure so it would last longer. Minowa felt the same too but he could not stop or the pleasure would be gone.

"AAAAHHHHHH! MINOWA!" she cried as more tears came out from her eyes.

"AAAHHHH! YU JUAN!" he cried too.

They went crazy now as the pleasure got the best of them. They finally came. Yu Juan almost lost her balance and slammed to the floor but Minowa caught her before she could hit the floor. He carried her and placed her on the bed.

He proceeded to dispose the condom and climbed up to her. He hovered above her and poked her lips with his member, begging her to suck it. Yu Juan pulled out a disgusted expression and tried to escape but Minowa pinned her down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not going to suck your penis!" she yelled.

"And why?" he was curious.

"Because it's disgusting!" she complained.

"Oh well, but you'll change your mind~" he warned her and grabbed her hips.

He spread her legs wide open. He could see her precious area that was glistening due to her wetness. He planted his mouth onto it, giving it kisses. Yu Juan gasped when she felt him fondling over her sacred opening. Her mouth was opened and Minowa took this opportunity to place his member slightly into her mouth. When Yu Juan closed it, the tip of his member was enclosed in her mouth.

Yu Juan was shocked by its presence but she went on with it. She received a lot of pleasure from her boyfriend who was now licking her walls. It clouded her judgment and she began sucking the tip of his member.

Minowa moaned happily as she started sucking him. His tongue traveled deeper into her, tasting her juices around her walls. He sped up his tongue, tickling her. Waves of pleasure rippled through her body, causing her to devour and bite his member. Her actions took him by surprise but he was pleased.

His member vibrated as she was sucking it hard. She made a lunge that moved her hips closer to his mouth, causing his tongue to get stuck inside her.

They felt immense pleasure from both sides. It was driving them crazy that they couldn't take it anymore. They stopped moving as their hips and backs arched up from their orgasms. Her liquids flooded out of her body and Minowa drank up her leaking juices, not wanting to miss a single drop of her womanhood. His semen burst out and Yu Juan was forced to swallow his manhood liquids as they were flooding in her mouth.

They felt limp over each other's body as they went back to their proper sleeping position. They were so tired that they did not want to wear their pajamas back.

"So... Yu Juan... do you think it's gross to suck my member now~?" Minowa asked her teasingly.

"Well... you taste ain't bad, but weird... but not bad. I... can imagine myself sucking your friend again when I go crazy," Yu Juan answered.

"So... does it look like porn to you?"

"...Not really."

"Have I changed your opinion on sex?"

"Probably yes."

"That's my girl~" he praised and shared a lovely kiss with her. She kissed him back as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
